End Point
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Life keeps on going downhill for the Girl with the Pink Hair... You should always grab what you want before it's too late.


**Angst. Be prepared. Read the author's note at the end.**

**Here's a quick guide:**

**The girl with the pink hair/ "the girl"- Luka**

**The boy with the purple eyes/ "the boy"/ the boy from so long ago (or before)- Gakupo**

**The boy with the blue scarf- Kaito**

**The boy with the glasses- Kiyoteru**

**The one with the clear blue eyes- Rin**

**The girls- Luka's tormentors, including Rin, Meiko, and Aoki as the main ringleaders**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

A little girl with soft pink hair and bright blue eyes can't help but to feel a little betrayed.

Her parents had _promised_ to not fight today since it was very special day, but here they were again, screaming and throwing things at each other.

She closes her eyes and mentally begs them to stop, but sadly her nonexistent supernatural abilities don't extend as far as telepathy.

Finally, she's had enough. Throwing the door open, she storms to the local park where she's promised to meet up with her only friend. Sure, she'll be two hours early and alone, but that was besides the point. At the tender age of seven, she could only take so much inside that house.

Her eyes widen when she sees him there. He's leaning against the tree, fiddling with a strand of purple hair. She calls out his name and his violet eyes fill with joy when he hears her.

She asks him why he was so early and he tells her it's because he was too excited to meet her. He asks if her parents are fighting, and she nods her head with a sigh.

Later, after they were done running around, he produces a clumsily-wrapped box out of his pocket and hands it to her. She beams at him and grabs it, trying her hardest to unwrap it with numb fingers.

Inside is a simple bracelet. The string's black and there is only two pink flower beads on it. However, the little girl is elastic. She throws her arms around him as he wishes her a happy seventh birthday.

Later, when she comes home, she finds her house to be a complete wreck.

The furniture has been torn up and the frames that had once hung on the wall are now smashed on the floor. Her eyes drift until she sees her father in a drunken stupor.

Timidly she walks up to him and asks if he is alright, but she's ignored. She asks where her mother is, only to be pushed down.

With a shiver, she realizes that his eyes hold madness in them.

He grabs the nearest beer bottle and smashes it onto her head.

* * *

A hand wearing a bracelet with two sakura petals beads extends into the darkness -

Only to be slapped away.

* * *

Ten years is a lot of time, yet things most definitely weren't looking up for The Girl with Pink Hair. The Boy From so Long Ago could only watch as she's continually tormented by her classmates, knowing that all his attempts to help had either backfired or failed completely. There was no way to stop these girls, yet the boy still attempts to.

His classmate who wore a blue scarf told him that the girls were planning on taking her behind the school to hurt her. The Boy gets up and runs as fast as he can to where they have apparently taken her.

She lays on the floor, lip bleeding, hand twisted, eyes cold. Her lovely pink hair has been cut so that it reaches only till her ears and her former hair strands lay in a circle around her. On her hand rests the bracelet he gave her ten years ago on her birthday. She glares at him when she sees him approach, although the Boy can't understand why.

The girls quickly attempts to flirt with the Boy- he is rather handsome, after all- but he tells them off in a rather violent way due to the rage he's feeling. The girls finally leave and the Boy turns to tell the Girl that it's alright, everything's going to be alright- only to see that she's not there.

* * *

The Girl meets The Boy With the Glasses after school one day. She's been tripped by one of her tormentors- The One With the Clear Blue Eyes- and therefore gains a nasty scrape to her collection of wounds.

He immediately bends down and helps her out, asking if she's okay.

From there a friendship is born… and then an eventual romantic relationship.

He's sweet to The Girl with the Pink Hair, although the Girl sometimes can't help but to wonder why.

The Boy from so long ago is slowly forgotten, although, late at night, she suddenly remembers his face for reasons she doesn't entire understand. They haven't spoken in years, and she feels like he only helps her out of obligation since they are childhood friends.

Deep down she knows she doesn't talk to him because she's too afraid to face him after so many years.

* * *

A hand- still wearing that same old bracelet from years ago- reaches out into the darkness-

Only to be grabbed violently by the wrist and forced

to something unwanted.

* * *

The Boy with the Glasses one day asks her to come over. She asks why and he explains that his parents aren't home. She reluctantly agrees, although she really doesn't want to.

The Boy from Before overhears and clenches his fists, upset the girl he's loved so dearly for ten years is slipping faster and faster away from him.

The night's cold and the Girl is having second thoughts about going. She doesn't want to do anything stupid, but suddenly she hears the garage door open. Her father is home.

He's upset about something or another, still angry all those years later. She hears the fridge door open, and then the clinking of beer bottles. She decides that she doesn't want to be home when he's drunk, so she climbs out of her window and runs to her boyfriend's house.

However, on her way there she meets the Boy with the Purple Eyes. He tries to strike up a conversation, despite how long it's been, but she brushes him off, wondering if the Boy with the Glasses is waiting for her.

She rings the doorbell- ding dong- and feels the butterflies migrating back into her stomach. She almost turns around but remembers that her father is drunk at home. She has no where else to turn.

The Boy with the Purple Eyes would have gladly helped her out. However, she does not know this, and therefore walks into the Boy with the Glasses' house when he opens the door.

He wastes no time in leading her upstairs and locking the door behind him. He comes in for a kiss, but the Girl realizes that this really isn't what she wants.

She tells him to stop.

He laughs as if he's made some grand joke.

She tells him she's serious.

The laughter stops, and then, the Girl with the Pink Hair realizes in horror that his eyes match her fathers.

Eyes of madness, eyes of hate and anger.

He begins to go off on a long speech about how well he's treated her and how he deserves this as she slowly backs up and tries to reach the door, fiddling with the bracelet on her hand- a nervous habit the Girl has picked up over the years.

However he notices what she's doing.

He grabs her and forces her onto the bed, undoing the zipper of his pants after he's done.

.

.

.

.

.

She doesn't cry once.

Instead she stares at the ceiling with cold, blank eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Afterwards he apologizes and begs for forgiveness, claiming that it was all out of love, his desperate love for her.

The Girl has yet to realize what has happened. She's still in shock.

When realizing that this is going nowhere, the Boy with the Glasses instructs her to leave, handing her some paper towels to clean the blood between her legs.

The walk home begins unsteadily, the pain immense as the Boy with the Glasses took no consideration of how she was feeling while it happened. The Boy with the Purple eyes is long gone as it is a cold night.

No one is home. The girl painfully climbs up the stairs and then collapses into her bed.

It's then she realizes what has happened.

First she sobs.

Then rage fills her body at the fact that she was betrayed by the one she trusted the most.

She knocks her books off her shelves, flips her bed, rips up the dolls she kept from her childhood. The tears are still coming out, but they're of anger. She grabs the picture of her younger self, mother, and father, and throws it at the wall. It shatters into pieces.

The Girl with the Pink Hair falls to her knees and screams two blood curling screams.

A sudden knock on her window.

It's the Boy from Before.

He's seeing her in this wild, deranged state, yet he still smiles kindly at her and holds up a bag filled up with cans of tuna- her favorite food. She immediately opens the window and collapses into him, almost knocking him out of the window, down two stories. However he manages to regain her balance and return the embrace, holding on as tightly as he possibly can.

He asks her what happens, but she says not, ashamed. He asks her again and the dam bursts- she tells him everything that the Boy with the Glasses did to her that night.

He lets go of her, jumps out the window, and runs.

She thinks it's because he's disgusted with her.

He's going to go and find the Boy with the Glasses.

* * *

The hand that had been outstretched for so long suddenly disappears -

Just as another hand tries to hold it.

* * *

The wind manages to rustle what little hair she has left. She looks down at the city thirteen stories below her and let's out a wild laugh, wondering if anyone would notice if she's gone.

* * *

The Boy with the Purple Eyes grabs The Boy with the Glasses as he leaves his house. Rage drives every punch and kick, and all he can see is red.

And then he suddenly stops.

With a small chill, he turns around to see a figure standing at the top of a tall building and somehow knows who it is. He let's go of The Boy with the Glasses and begins sprinting, cursing himself for letting her go.

* * *

She's not surprised when no one notices that she's up here. After all it is late at time- and she believes that her presence is only noticed when she is needed to be used.

She wonders where her mother is for an instance. It suddenly occurs to her that her mother may be dead, or with another man who isn't her father. The thought makes her sick, but even so, she wishes she could see her once again.

* * *

He screams her name, but she obviously can't hear him as he's at the very bottom of the building. She's staring at the moon, in a trace, not noticing the very small group that have gathered and begun to scream at her to not do it.

He quickly locates the fire escape and begins to climb.

* * *

She's done with it all.

The Girl with the Pink Hair falls.

* * *

He reaches the very top just as she falls, head first.

He refuses to let her go so easily.

So The Boy with the Purple Eyes jumps after her.

* * *

Of all the things she expected, one of them was not to be grabbed in midair. Yet that's exactly what happened.

It's the Boy From Before.

She stares with wide eyes as he gives her a small smile and pulls her close to his body as they both plummet headfirst downwards. He whispers three little words into her ear just as they hit the ground.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Breaking News!_**

_Seventeen year old Luka Megurine and eighteen year old Gakupo Kamui were found dead at the dead at the side of the Asheville Apartment Complex. The cause of death, many eyewitnesses say, was suicide- the girl, Luka , and the boy, Gakupo followed her._

**_Motivation_**

_It is unclear exactly what drove these two to death. Both excelled in their studies, had loads of friends, and had a happy home life._

_Megurine's friend, Rin Kagamine, says, "I have no clue what drove her to this. My friends, Meiko and Aoki don't know either. She [wasn't]bullied, and she even had a boyfriend, Kiyoteru Hiyama (see below). Although [Luka] always did love attention…."_

_Megurine's boyfriend, Kiyoteru Hiyama, seems to be devastated by his loss. The boy even claims, "I wanted to marry her in the future. I don't know what exactly drove her away from me, but I wish that [we] had talked some more. I… miss [her]."_

_Our hearts go to their families… and we wish for them to be in a better place._

_Now onto the latest sports news…._

* * *

**Alternate ending is below, for those who will most likely request it.**

**The reason for this story? I'm not entirely sure myself. I choose Luka and Gakupo because I got this idea from the song, "From a Dead Girl Plus," although I don't believe that those lyrics hint at anything like this (hence why I didn't say that this was a songfic). Also, the two blood curling screams I got from the middle of that song, if you want to hear for some reason.**

** I'm sorry for the angst two days from Christmas (Happy Holidays!), so I'll try to write a happier fic before then.**

**Was it confusing? I was actually a little nervous 'cause I never used names or direct dialogue- I wanted to try, for once, what it would be like without that. **

**Basically, I hope you enjoy.**

**Here is the alternate ending (with tons of GakuLuka, dialogue, and names):**

* * *

_He screams her name, but she obviously can't hear him as he's at the very bottom of the building. She's staring at the moon, in a trace, not noticing the very small group that have gathered and begun to scream at her to not do it._

_He quickly locates the fire escape and begins to climb._

"Luka!" Gakupo says, finally reaching the top. "Please, I beg you, don't do this."

She turns to look at him, eyes blank and empty. She begins fiddling with the bracelet he gave her.

"Why not, Gakupo?" Her voice is distant and airy, and, if an outsider were to watch this without knowing the situation, they would probably perceive her to be rather bored.

"You're too strong. Doing this will just prove them to be right."

"It's not a matter of pride, Gakupo. I'm giving up because I have nothing left to live for." Frustration creeps into her voice and a couple of tears begin coming out, although she wipes them away quickly.

"Please, please, please live." He's also crying, but he doesn't wipe his tears away.

"Why?"

"Because I can't live without you."

"Ha. You've been doing it very well up until now. You just don't want to feel guilty after I'm gone, right? That's why you ran when you heard what K-Kiyo did. You were so disgusted by my dirty self." She begins trembling and covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the bile from coming up.

"I ran to kick his ass. I swear, I didn't think anything like that of you. I'm sorry for letting you go, and I'm sorry for not standing by your side for all these years. Please just… return to me… allow me to hold you again… let's talk and hang out and grow up together and then… let's even get married one day, and then have children and grow old…. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this. It may not seem like it, but there is so much more to live for."

She stares as understanding dawns to her. "I…." She doesn't know if she can trust him, after having her trust so suddenly thrown out the window by another man. All her life, she's trusted, and all her life she's been pushed around.

But one look on his face tells Luka that Gakupo means it.

Hesitantly she steps off the ledge, earning a loud cheer from the people watching from below. Gakupo immediately embraces her, and then, finally, after years of waiting, kisses her.

"Too soon," she mumbles, pulling away. He's okay with stopping, though- his feelings got across and it got her to stop from doing the unthinkable.

"Whenever you're ready," Gakupo says.

They walk away from the building- together.

* * *

**Okay, kinda cheesy. Whatever, it's a fanfiction. **

**Please ask any questions if you're confused. **

**I think I liked the first ending more. What do you think?**


End file.
